


Stuffed with Fluff

by Ryk3ld



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hanzo feels unworthy, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryk3ld/pseuds/Ryk3ld
Summary: Jesse wants to spoil his BF rotten on his birthday. Hanzo's not keen on the idea, but if it makes his cowboy happy, he'll do it.





	Stuffed with Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ghostie from discord.

Hanzo's birthday was tomorrow, and Jesse still hadn't found a gift. He couldn't believe he'd let it get this late before buying a present. He curses his procrastination. In desperation, he wracks his brain, trying to remember if Hanzo had dropped any hints. No, of course he hadn't. He'd specifically said not to get him anything, the dummy. He still didn't get that Jesse was gonna get him presents because he loves him. Wait, if he doesn't want anything... Does he not love me back?! No, he'd tell you if that were the case. Would he? C'mon, Jess, you've been dating for 3 years, he'd've told ya. But wh-No. No. That's it, we're goin' on a date tomorrow. He messages Hanzo.

Jesse: Ya busy tomorrow sweetcheeks?

Hanzo: No, I am not. Winston has granted me the day off.

Jesse: Good, I got a surprise for ya then!

Hanzo: I told you not to get anything.

Jesse: An' when've I ever listened ta that, darlin'?

Hanzo: Not enough.

Jesse: But trust me, you'll like this.

Hanzo glares at his comm. How many times must he tell Jesse not to buy him things? He does not deserve the doting and gifts he gets from this man. He wishes he could get it through Jesse's thick skull that he wasn't worthy of the attention. He loves him, but sometimes he worries about how dense his cowboy is. Sighing, he puts the phone down and tries to get some sleep.

When the base is finally asleep, Jesse sneaks off to town to get supplies for the party. He'd already ordered a fancy cake from the bakery that he'd asked to pick up late. He sees a silhouette behind the closed sign, and knocks on the door. "I assume you're Jamie Macallister?" "That I am." He hands over the credit chip, which she taps to the receiver, and hands the cake and chip over to him. Thanking her, he speeds off to his next destination. Grabbing a box of tea and Hanzo's favorite sake, as well as party decorations from various stores, Jesse rushes back to base to smuggle everything in before the midnight wandering begins.   
Carrying the last bag in, he runs into Fareeha. "Didn't we just do a supply run two days ago?" "Uh, yeah... Jus' had ta get some stuff fer myself." "Um... Okay. Wanna join me on the balcony once you're done?" "Naw, I'm tuckered out. Sorry Ree." "It's ok. I'm sure there's someone else awake." Jesse nods and hurries away, trying not to seem too suspicious. "Don't even bother," She calls back, "I know something's up." "Aw, of course. Don' tell anyone, please?" "Of course, big bro."  
Finally having everything in and put away, he collapses in exhaustion.

Jesse groans as his alarm goes off. He debates going back to bed, then jumps up with a start when he realizes what day it is. "Aw shiiiiit." He groans as he rushes to freshen up and get dressed. Trying not to run, he races to the kitchen. Grabbing the pan and ingredients, he starts working on a fancy breakfast. A two-egg omelet, brown rice, miso soup (he'd bought that from the store), and a small salad arranged artfully on a tray, with brand new chopsticks (part of his presents) all laid out. Proud of how pretty it looks, he grabs the tray and heads toward Hanzo's room. Knocking with a foot, he hums quietly in excitement. 

Hanzo opens the door to a heavenly smell. Looking up, he sees Jesse handing him a tray. "'S not quite breakfast in bed, but I thought you'd like it." After blinking a few times, Hanzo realizes just what's on the platter. He gasps. "Jesse, I... You didn't have to... Thank you." He reaches up to give him a peck on the cheek. "Have you eaten?" Jesse looks away, blushing. "Naw, too busy makin' this." He puts up his hand. "Ah, ah, 'fore ya start protestin', it's yer special day. I'm not gonna die cuz I didn' have breakfast at 'zactly 5:30." Hanzo sighs and pulls Jesse into the room. "There is enough for both of us to share." Jesse opens his mouth to object, but Hanzo just shoves a piece of egg in before he can close it. Blinking in surprise, he gives in and shares the meal. They take turns feeding each other, making a mess in the process. Giggling like schoolkids, they finish the best breakfast either had had in months.

Hanzo tries to hand back the chopsticks. "Naw, darlin', those're part'a yer present!" He takes a closer look, and realizes that on one, an arrow is engraved, and on the other a dragon. He grins. The cowboy has always been good at utilitarian gifts. "An', we're goin' to the mall fer your other gift!" Hanzo groans, knowing there's no way he can talk Jesse out of it. He allows himself to be dragged by the arm to the car, where the door is opened for him. Dutifully, he gets in, anxious about what Jesse is up to now.

After a short drive in charged silence, they arrive at the mall. Jesse starts grinning like a fool, making sure to hurry around to open the door for Hanzo. They hold hands as they saunter into the mall, Jesse gleeful while Hanzo dreads the crowd. Once he gets his bearings, Jesse drags Hanzo to the back corner of the mall. "Don' look, it's a surprise." They come to a stop, Jesse holding a hand over Hanzo's eyes. Removing it, he cheers, "Surprise!"

Hanzo looks up at the store. There must be a mistake. Jesse must have hit his head on the last mission. "Love, are you okay? This is a children's store." He asks, worried. Jesse visibly deflates, and starts shuffling back toward the door they came in. "I, uh," he mumbles, mouth opening and closing like a grouper out of water. Hanzo quickly catches up and grabs his wrist, the other hand cupping Jesse's face. "Love, no, it is ok. I was only surprised." "Are ya sure?" "Of course. Now come back with me." Jesse lets Hanzo do the dragging this time. Once they enter, a worker greets them with "Welcome to Build-A-Bear!" Jesse tips his hat in reply, as Hanzo looks at the assortment in amazement. Eventually, he settles on a fluffy black bear, and turns to Jesse. "Are you not getting one?" "Naw, it's yer day darlin'." Hanzo turns, picks up a brown bear, and hands it to Jesse. When he tries to object, Hanzo gives him puppy dog eyes. "Aw, fine, don' wanna make ya sad." Hanzo points to the clothes, and Jesse nearly lights up. He finds a stetson, plaid shirt, and some jeans, while Hanzo picks up a suit and grimaces. Gently taking that out of his hand and putting it back, Jesse sighs. "I was afraid'a that..." "What?" "Them not havin' anythin' you'd like." "Oh. It is fine." "It's not though." He pulls out his credit chip and pays for their stuff. "Good thing I had a plan b." 

Back at base, they walk back to the dorm wing. "Wait here." Jesse calls as he walks into his room. After finding what he needed, he rejoins Hanzo. "So, I said I had a plan b. Here ya go!" He brings his hands out from behind his back to reveal a lovingly sewn yukata and obi, as well as an adorable handmade bow and quiver. Hanzo gasps in shock and admiration. Every detail was absolutely perfect, down to the type of stitch used. Jesse gently puts the outfit on Hanzo's bear. They stand in silence for a moment, before Jesse asks, "ya good, darlin'?" Hanzo only nods, and after a moment says, "Jesse McCree, you are the greatest man in the world," Before leaning in and giving him a long, content kiss.

After they separate, Jesse has a wicked grin on his face. "Lunch?" He asks, offering his arm. "Lunch," Hanzo agrees, slipping his arm around Jesse's.


End file.
